William Holden (I)
William Holden (1918 - 1981) Film Deaths *''Texas'' (1941) [Dan Thomas]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Edgar Buchanan. *''Blaze of Noon'' (1947) [Colin McDonald]: Killed in a plane crash. (Thanks to Lorraine) *'[[Sunset Boulevard (1950)|''Sunset Boulevard (1950)]]' [''Joe Gillis]: Shot in the back and stomach by Gloria Swanson by her swimming pool; his body is shown floating in the pool at the beginning of the movie, and the rest of the movie proceeds in flashback leading up to his murder. *''The Turning Point'' (1952) [Jerry McKibbon]: Shot to death by Neville Brand. (Thanks to Lorraine) *''The Bridges at Toko-Ri'' (1954) [Lt. Harry Brubaker]: Killed, along with Mickey Rooney, in combat with North Korean soldiers. (Thanks to Mac) *''Love Is a Many-Splendored Thing'' (1955) [Mark Eliott]: Killed in an explosion during a bombing in Korea. (Thanks to Lorraine) *''The Bridge on the River Kwai'' (1957) [Shears]: Shot by Japanese soldiers while crossing the river; he dies shortly after confronting Alec Guinness. (Thanks to Lorraine and Michael) *''Paris When It Sizzles'' (1964) [Richard Benson/Rick]: 'Dies' in two imagined script stories (shown when he and Audrey Hepburn are discussing it) (1): Shot down in a warplane by Audrey. (2): Shot repeatedly by Tony Curtis when he's trying to aboard a plane, dying at Audrey's side. His character "Richard Benson" survives. *''Casino Royale (1967)'' [Ransome]: Killed in an explosion (with about everyone else in the Casino), when Woody Allen explodes. (Played for comic effect). *''The Wild Bunch (1969)'' [Pike Bishop]: Shot to death in a big gun battle, along with Ernest Borgnine, Ben Johnson, and Warren Oates. (Thanks to Michael) *''Wild Rovers'' (1971) [Ross Bodine]: Shot to death by Tom Skerritt. (Thanks to Lorraine and Michael) *''Damien: Omen II (1978)'' [Richard Thorn]: Stabbed in the chest with two ceremonial daggers by Lee Grant in the museum. (Thanks to Robert) *''Ashanti'' (1979) [Jim Sandell]: Killed in a helicopter crash after being shot by Peter Ustinov. (Thanks to Barnaba) *''The Earthling'' (1980) [Patrick Foley]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer; his body is buried by Rick Schroeder afterwards. (Thanks to Lorraine and Michael) TV Deaths *None known. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-husband of Brenda Marshall. *Boyfriend of Stefanie Powers. *Distant cousin of Patrick Swayze and Tom Hulce. Gallery 2019-08-20.png|The explosion of the casino in Casino Royale Holden, William (I) Holden, William (I) Holden, William (I) Holden, William (I) Holden, William (I) Holden, William (I) Holden, William (I) Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:World War Two veteran Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Conservatives Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:People who died in the Omen Films Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Falling victims Category:Drug overdose victims Category:James Bond Stars Category:Actors who died in David Lean movies Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Actors who died in Sam Peckinpah Movies Category:Actors who died in Don Taylor Movies Category:Died during production